miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Chroma Scale
The Chroma Scale is a system used to generalize a being's total power. Created fourteen years ago by Lucius Chroma. Until it's creation, most civilizations and mercenaries classified individuals using their own scales. This new scale has been universally adopted. The Scale Invalid Many people don't make a mark on the flow of magic across the galaxy. These people are of no magic threat to anyone. They are normal citizens with no magic capabilities. Five percent of all beings in the universe make up this category. Chroma Range: Less than 300. Magic Sensitive These are those with just enough attunement to magic to recognize or even detect it's usage, but aren't able to use it themselves. Thought it isn't uncommon for these people to beable to use magical prestidigitation. They are often not dangerous to others. Fifteen percent of the population comprises this category. Magic sensitivity is often the bare minimum requirement for most armed forces in the West Galaxy, though they are magically no more powerful than an Invalid. Chroma Range: 300-1000. -- These individuals are able to cause serious damage to buildings and unfortified structures with their magic. are powerful enough to wipe out several non-magic able warriors single-handedly. Deltas make up thirty nine percent of the galactic population. Chroma Range: 1000-5000 -- Class C Worldbreakers are dangerous. Many of the worlds most notorious brigands are of this category. They are able to destroy entire cities at their peak of power. Chorels are often captians of space pirate armadas and chiefs of private securities. Chroma Range: 5000-15,000. Alphas Alphas are most commonly found as elite soldiers. Many are forcibly conscripted into militaries across the galaxy. The heads of most powerful crime syndicates in the galaxy usually have an Alpha as a bodyguard. This eight percent of the population is highly dangerous. Chroma Range: 15,000-25,000 Superiors Able to obliterated entire cities with their most powerful attacks, Superiors are often found in the galactic aristocracy, or at the fronts of battle lines across the galaxy. This class is very dangerous, and unfortunately not too common, being about six percent of the known galaxy. Chroma Range: 25,000 - 60,000. Worldbreakers Worldbreakers are given a flee on sight order to most military personel. They are given the name are able to cause cataclysms across entire planets with their powerful magical abilities. They make up just under two percent of the galactic population. Chroma Range: 60,000 - 200,000 Omegas These individuals are often considered to be the most powerful in the galaxy, as very few surpass them in terms of raw magical strength. The Grand Magisters of the New Tirisfalen and the highest ranking members of the Council of Moffs are in this category.Chroma Range: 200,000 - 400,000. Demigods Demigodss are the second rarest bracket in the galaxy. Demigods live trecherous lives is an incredibly trecharous class range. They are often hunted down by Gods to keep them from becoming too powerful, and are shunned by the weaker classes. Chroma Range: 400,000 - 750,000 Gods Gods are the most powerful beings in the known galaxy. They are people of legend, as there are less then four thousand individuals to have achieved this status. Usually, those that have obtained godhood have learned the secrets of immortality, and often are worshipped by some sort of religious group. They are able to destroy entire planets with their power. The most powerful God in history was Thule who, at his peak, was calculated to have a Chroma of over 1,440,000. Chroma Range: 750,000+